


Good Kitten

by Schmutzkralle



Series: Dom Jisoo Rise [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jisoo Rise, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jeon Wonwoo, Subspace, Voyeurism, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Wonwoo seems to be lost in his thoughts and Joshua tries to get him back.





	Good Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is Joshua’s day off. He has no schedule, nothing planned whatsoever.  
The whole day he had lain in his bed, without moving one muscle.  
Bless this day.  
After Seokmin shooed him out of his room for dinner, he had a small shower and he is currently enjoying a new book by his favourite author.  
Everything was so nice. Too nice.

That is why he is not one bit surprised as he hears Seungcheol’s heavy steps coming up to his room.  
The leader pushes his door open and storms into the room. „We need you!”  
Joshua slowly looks up from his book to the short-tempered leader.  
„Hello to you too Cheollie. With what can I help you today?”  
The older male isn’t very amused.  
„I have no time for your games Jisoo. It’s about Wonwoo. We had break and he kinda snapped out… And isn’t coming back.”  
„What do you mean he isn’t coming back?” The book was long closed, the worries about his group member are way more important.  
„He doesn’t react. To anything.” That doesn’t sound that good.  
„You’re practicing in the basement, right? Bring me to him.”

Seungcheol really didn’t waste any time, he storms out of his room like he stormed in.  
Fortunately their new dorm has small practice rooms beneath the normal basement so unit practices can be held there. Joshua didn’t even know that the Hip Hop unit has schedule today but it’s often like that in such a big group: sometimes you’re meeting each other and sometimes you go the whole day without other members.  
As soon as Jisoo sets a foot into the practice room he spots Wonwoo. The rapper sits in the right corner, leaning against wall and mirror.  
His gaze isn’t concentrating on anywhere in the room and the water bottle in his hand threatens to fall out any second.

„Leave the room. All of you.”  
Seungcheol steps forward to him, wanting to interject.  
„Leave. The. Room. Now.” His voice is calm. But not without pressure.  
The leader is giving in and grabs the two other, admittedly very confused, unit members and drags them out with the words „You better call me if you need something!”.  
As the door falls shut Joshua begins to take slow steps towards Wonwoo.  
He doesn’t know how deep the other has sunken.  
„Hey Wonwoo. It’s me, Joshua. Seungcheol brought me here. It seems like you’re deep in your thoughts right now and he wanted me to help you.”  
The room isn’t very big and in a few steps he almost stands before him.  
Joshua doesn’t stop talking for one second. It’s possible that Wonwoo still hears everything he says but just can’t react properly.  
He drops onto his knees and almost crawls the last half meter to him.  
„Wonwoo, I’ll touch you now. I’ll touch your shoulder first. See? That’s my hand. I’ll take that water bottle away cause it’ll fall anytime out of your hand and I don’t want the noise to frighten you.”  
As the water bottle is secured Jisoo tries to figure out how he gets the rapper back.  
He doesn’t react to his touch or his voice. Maybe he has to try something harder…  
Jisoo grabs his jaw and brings his face into direction of his own face but Wonwoo’s gaze is still completely unfocused.  
„Wonwoo. Look at me.”  
No reaction.  
„Wonwoo! Look at me!”  
Nope, just words don’t seem to do the job.  
He takes his hand and brings it near Wonwoo’s head and with every word he snaps a bit louder:  
„Wonwoo! Look. At. Me. That is an order!”  
The word order sparks something in the other’s eyes and for the first time in what it feels like ages Wonwoo is actually blinking a few times and looking around in the room.  
„Welcome back. It’s me, Jisoo. Seungcheol brought me. Don’t worry, the others aren’t here right now, it’s just me. Can you speak?”  
The other one clearly concentrated on his words and seemed to understand them but as he wanted to answer, his mouth just falls open and nothing comes out.  
„Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’ll take my hand away from your jaw now, don’t get scared.”  
As his fingers leave Wonwoo’s skin the younger lets out a small outcry, almost like a… meow?  
„Oh? You’re a kitten?” Joshua immediately begins to pet his hair and Wonwoo seems to enjoy it completely, with closed eyes and leaned forward head.  
„Such a pretty kitten. Such a nice fur.”  
You can hear from Wonwoo a deep and unrhythmic sound… Almost like..  
„Are you trying to purr?” He asks with a smile.  
His kitten stops and a pout is visible.  
„No, don’t stop. It’s very cute your purring.”  
But with that Wonwoo yawns and Joshua becomes aware of the fact that they’re still on the dirty ground in the practice room.  
„Kitten, we need to go into your room.”  
That’s not what the rapper had in mind apparently because the gaze that he shoots is almost offended.  
„I know, I know. But we have a big bed in your room, that’s better to sleep in as on this floor. Come on, I’ll help you up.”  
With shaky legs Wonwoo comes to a stand but he’s not oriented at all.  
That’s why Joshua decides to take the pet play on the next level: He unbuckles his belt and extracts it from his pants and closes it on the first hole, so that it can’t get tighter in any case.  
„Kitten, here’s your leash. I’ll lay it around your neck now.” He has to go on tiptoes for Wonwoo.  
The belt around his neck looks a bit weird but it seems to do the job: his kitten is happy.  
„Just follow my lead, okay? Just follow your leash.” With that he takes the belt-leash and guides Wonwoo out of the room, slowly up to their dorm.  
Right now he’s just happy that no other members see them - for Wonwoo’s sake, they can think of Joshua what they want - and that Wonwoo lives alone.  
Everything goes smoothly and the rapper lays in his own bed in no time.  
Well with a bit of delay because the stairs took a bit of time but nothing he could complain about.  
„Raise your head kitten.” With one swift movement the belt-leash is back by his owner „Such a good kitten. Now sleep a bit. You will feel better when you wake up, I promise.”  
Joshua turns to go.  
He has to switch off the light in the practice room and he has to tell Seungcheol to look after Wonwoo from time to time so that they can intervene in case of a subdrop.

Suddenly there’s a grasp on his wrist. Wonwoo.  
„Yes kitten? Do you need anything?”  
His mouth opens again but words still seem very hard for him.  
„It’s okay. Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.”  
Joshua almost steps away until he hears a small, deep voice.  
„N-Needy”  
„No. No kitten. We can do that another day. Right now you’re too deep, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”  
A small tear runs down Wonwoo’s face.  
„N-Needy”  
„I said no. I’m not going to touch you.” Joshua knows he’s stubborn but the rapper isn’t fully conscious right now.  
„W-Watch?”  
„You want me to watch you?”  
His kitten nods eagerly his head.  
„Okay. I’ll watch you.”  
He drags the chair from the desk in front of the bed and drapes himself on it.  
„And now? I’m waiting, kitten…”  
Wonwoo looks unsure to Joshua and then looks over his body.  
Without further ado he strips completely naked. His dick is already half hard, just from the attention he’s getting, just from Joshua watching him.  
„Such a good kitten…”  
The rapper lays back in his bed and starts to stroke himself, eyes closely on Joshua.  
„So you like being watched… Next time we should invite more people to watch you.”  
Wonwoo obviously likes the idea, he gets goosebumps and his cock starts leaking.  
„Do you want to have the whole group watching you? Just imagine all these eyes on you. You could give us such an amazing show kitten.”  
The rapper begs with his gaze. Begs for Jisoo to go on, to elaborate.  
„Just think of all these men around you. All having their dick in their hands and groaning, just because of you. They could all cum on you. Would you like that? Being bathed in semen?”  
The tiny moan is answer enough.  
This was the first time in all these years that Joshua heard Wonwoo moan. His movements are full on strokes now with a fast pace.  
„All this semen on you. All of us would mark you kitten. And you would have to lick every drop until you’re dry again.”  
„J-Jisoo I’m-” The deep voice cracks.  
„Such a good kitten. Come for me. Let me watch you how you come. How you cover yourself in your own sperm. You’re doing so great. Now cum.”  
The last part was with the same amount of pressure as he told Wonwoo that he just gave an order and that tone of voice clearly influences the rapper.  
White shots of sperm land all over his torso before he even begins to shake.  
His orgasm is powerful and long. Wonwoo keeps stroking himself for what it seems like minutes after Josh had command him to cum and ends with a small moan.  
After he milked himself dry, Wonwoo lays his head back, closes his eyes and tries to breath normal again.  
„Such a good kitten. Stay there, I’m right back.”  
Joshua brings a wet washcloth to clean the younger one.  
Wonwoo doesn’t seem to witness anything anymore, he appears completely asleep.  
His body is quickly neat and clean again, the washcloth gets tossed into the laundry and Wonwoo is tucked into bed.  
Time to finally switch those lights of.

„Stay”  
His kitten crosses once again his plans.  
„Cuddle.” the demand almost sounds accusatory.  
„Just for a little while, okay?”  
Wonwoo doesn’t answer, instead he shifts in bed so Joshua has enough room to lay down.  
He can’t resist the cute gesture and the even cuter kitten.  
Soon he lays besides the younger who automatically became the small spoon, completely melted into Joshua’s body.  
Ugh, fuck these lights…  
And both of them are soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3
> 
> If you want to be up to date with what I write you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile).
> 
> You can find me on [my main Twitter account](https://twitter.com/131holic) and on [ my hard stan Twitter](https://twitter.com/Captain_Shua).


End file.
